


A Happy Coincidence

by Riotstarter1214



Series: Arrow One-Shots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: After the fight with Merlyn, Nyssa tried to convince Oliver to come with her to Nanda Parbat. Laurel catches Nyssa blowing Oliver and decides to join in when Nyssa starts undressing her. Is there any way he could say no. Lemon 3way Oliver/Laurel/Nyssa 1st ever pairing. Double penetration included





	A Happy Coincidence

This one is the one people have asked me for Nyssa/Oliver/Laurel. Oliver and Nyssa celebrate a win and Laurel catches them in the act.

Start

Oliver was staring into Malcolm’s eyes, he had done it before but this time was different. Malcolm was always cocky and arrogant but with the ring he thought himself invincible. He thought that he could take anything he wanted including people's lives. Nyssa asked him to kill Malcolm to get the ring but it wasn't the only reason. They had both been played by him and it couldn't continue. 

Malcolm pulled his sword from the sheath strapped to his waist. “You have made a mistake backing her Oliver. She is using you to do her bidding, she must be good in bed.”

Oliver stepped forward while unsheathing his sword and throwing the sheath away. “Don't say another fucking word. You say one more thing about her and I'll make you suffer.”

Nyssa was shocked he was sticking up for her. ‘Why does he care for me? He just wants the cure for Thea’s bloodlust.’

Felicity was looking back and forth between Oliver and Nyssa. She always had a feeling like something happened between them in Nanda Parbat. He wasn't the same in bed with her he kept closing his eyes almost like he was thinking of somebody else. 

Malcolm laughed, “You can't beat me.” He raised his voice, “I taught you to fight with a sword. It's because of me you beat Ra’s.”

Oliver wasted no time in closing the gap with the intent to cleave Malcolm in half. Malcolm blocked the slash and retaliated with one of his own. 

They traded blows until Oliver had an opening. He grabbed Malcolm’s hand and severed it at the wrist. Malcolm let out a scream as he clutched his stump. His hand was gone, he looked at it on the ground with the ring still on the finger. He looked up at Oliver who had his sword cutting into his throat, “Even now you are weak. You won't claim the ring for yourself you are going to give it to that whore.” Malcolm mocked.

Oliver dug his blade even deeper into Malcolm’s throat, “I told you I would make you suffer. I will make you suffer for everything you have done to my friends and family.”

Malcolm spit at him, “Fuck you. She has you wrapped around her finger. You wouldn't kill your sister’s father. She will never forgive you, she will hate you.”

Oliver leaned closer to Malcolm's face, “Nyssa has nothing to do with this. I have wanted to do this since I found out you had my father killed. It is only out of love for Thea and Tommy that I didn't kill you before. Now it's a different story so I will give you a choice die with honor or die like the coward everyone knows you are.”

Malcolm was furious ‘This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I was going to kill that bitch and rule unopposed.’ He held his head high and looked into Oliver's eyes and saw he had no hesitation. His remaining hand was slowly moving towards his smoke bombs. He needed to get out of here. His plan was cut short when an arrow pierced his forearm severing the tendon that controlled the hand. 

Oliver looked back and saw Nyssa had her bow up and pointed at Malcolm, “Merlyn was reaching for a weapon.”

Oliver turned back towards his prey, “You have made your choice.” With nothing left to saw he swing his sword and took Malcolm’s head. He felt no remorse killing him it was almost cathartic. The sword he was holding clattered to the ground as he bent down to pick up the severed hand. He ripped off the ring and walked over to Nyssa and handed it to her. 

She gave him a warm and genuine smile, “Thank you husband.” She had to admit she was turned on. He had been the first man to turn her on and seeing the man kill Merlyn like nothing really turned her on. ‘Why does he affect me so much?’

Oliver smiled, “Always.” It was a short answer and it held meaning to everyone that heard it. It tore Felicity’s heart in two hearing that. It was then and there she knew she lost him. She could see it in his eyes the same way he looked at her when they started dating. 

Nyssa put on the ring, “Return to Nanda Parbat.” The assassins quickly made their way off the rooftop. “Oliver come with me.” She turned to leave when she heard the rest of team Arrow walking toward them. She turned back, “Only Oliver. You all can go home.”

He refused to look back at his team knowing they would have scowls and frowns. He followed behind Nyssa and left his team behind. 

Nyssa's Safe House 

Nyssa led him into the apartment and sat down on the couch. She held out an arm to the folding chair across from her. 

He sat across from her trying to get an idea on what she wanted to talk about. “What do you need to talk about.”

“No need to sound so hostile. The reason I want to talk to you is that I want you to come with me.” Her voice got softer the more she spoke. She didn’t want to come off weak but she did.

He was confused that she would want him to come with her, “Why you are Ra’s?”

“I could say it was because you are my husband and you should be by my side. But that's not the true reason.” She took a big breath trying to calm herself, “The true reason is I like you...more than a friend. You posses everything I find desirable in a partner.”

“Nyssa just because I have those qualities doesn't mean we are right for each other.”

Nyssa wanted to claim it was a joke and take it back. The pain of rejection was starting to set it, “Why do you think we aren't right for each other?”

He ran a hand through his hair and was trying to come up this a good answer. “Nyssa for one I am not a woman. Second I don't think you know what you are asking. You are asking to live with me, for me to give up my life and friends.”

“It doesn't matter to me that you are a man. I was with Sara because of the same qualities I see in you. As for your life I will let you come back here when you want for short periods of time. I will need you to spend most of your time by my side.”

It was starting to frustrate him that she was talking like he said yes. “Fine taking all that into account what about sex. As husband and wife we would need to have sex.” It was an act of desperation to try to scare her away from him.,

Nyssa knew that sex was coming into the conversation eventually. He was a man and men are obsessed with sex. “I have no problem with that husband. Sara and I normally switched who got to wear the strap on.”

Normally he would have loved hearing about two girls going at it but this was just too much to take in. “I am sorry Nyssa but I don't think I could be with you there.”

Disappointed in his answer she knew she had to kick it up a notch. She slid off the couch and crawled towards him. She saw this legs twitch and clench. She got on her knees and ran her hands around the growing bulge. “I think after this you will have no problem coming with me.” She unbuckled his pants and slid them down his legs. 

He wanted to stop her but couldn't do it. He started to groan as she stroked him up and down. He thought she would have rough hands but they were soft. It only added pleasure. 

Next she moved her mouth closer to the tip and let out a hot breath. She watch him shiver in anticipation. “Tell me right now if you don't believe we would be good together.”

He grit his teeth trying not to cave but he wanted nothing more than her mouth on him. “Nyssa you don't have to force it like this.”

She tightened her grip around the base and gave him a quick lick. “I am not forcing it. I am just giving into my desires. In our wedding night you respected my wish not to have sex. Then you held me and all night I could feel your cock push into my back. I wanted to give in but I respected your relationship with Felicity. Now I will not be denied. I want you in every way possible.” with her speech finished she took him in her mouth. He was almost too much to fit in her mouth. Not even her toys were this big and she couldn’t be more excited. 

Oliver couldn't believe Nyssa was going down on him. He also couldn’t believe how good she was. Every couple bobs of her head she took him into her throat. She was teasing him. “Fuck you are good at this.”

She was enjoying the sounds he was making and the hitch in his breath when she went all the way down. She felt his hand on the back of her head massaging her scalp before pulling on her hair so she was looking up at him. She saw the lust in his eyes. The look of promise that he was losing control and wouldn't be able to hold back when they got to the main event. The look only made her even more wet. 

They were lost in pleasure when they heard the safe house door open and saw Laurel standing in The doorway. She had a look of surprise on her face while her eyes darted between Oliver and Nyssa not to mention the cock in Nyssa's mouth that was dripping with her saliva. “What are you two doing?”

Nyssa took her mouth off of him and stood up. She approached Laurel, “I was convincing my husband to fulfill his duty and rule by my side. Now that you are here I have an even better idea we share him.”

Oliver wanted to say something but the words died in his throat. His mind was screaming for him to shut up and see where this goes.

Laurel was struggling to come up with a retort. She and Nyssa had slept together in a moment of comfort but it was only oral. Thinking about all three of them together was short circuiting her brain. She didn't even notice Nyssa running her hands up her stomach to her breasts before pushing her jacket off her shoulders. Nyssa leaned into her ear and whispered, “Join us and we both can take turns with you we both love you and we both know what you love.” 

Every word whispered in her ear was turning her on. She loved having sex with both of them and this was too big to pass up. It was obvious Oliver was into this idea since he was still rock hard watching them. “Okay Nyssa.”

Nyssa smiled and slowly started peeling off Laurel’s clothes. First her shirt and bra before kissing her breasts. Next was her pants and panties. After Laurel was naked she started undressing Nyssa. 

Oliver was watching with rapt attention this had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to go over and roughly take them both against the wall but he had to wait. Nyssa was easing Laurel into it. Laurel had always been pretty vanilla in the bedroom. 

Nyssa brought Laurel over to Oliver who saw still hard as a rock watching then. She brought Laurel to her knees with her and said, “The quicker we finish him off the sooner we can get to the next part.”

Laurel obeyed and started to go down on her ex boyfriend. The only benefit of dating him was knowing his weak spots. She flicked her tongue under the shaft while fondling his balls. He liked lots of tongue under the shaft. 

Oliver let out a big moan this was almost too much. Nyssa hard been taking him deeper in her mouth but Laurel was making more use of her tongue. He was so lost in pleasure he didn't notice Nyssa standing with her pussy inches away from his face. This was his first good look at it and notice she was dripping wet and had a small strip of hair. He wasted no time in devouring her. 

She held onto his head as he sucked on her clit. He wanted to tease her by starting out strong then drawing it out. He moved from sucking to shoving his tongue as deep inside her as possible.  
He deeply enjoyed Nyssa's taste so much so he was trying to lick every part of her. He kept one hand on Laurel’s head then moved the other to Nyssa's waist. He wrapped his whole arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. 

Laurel knew she was close to get Oliver to cum. ‘I can't believe I am doing this.’ She felt him throb in her mouth and she looked up to make eye contact only to see Nyssa's perfect backside. Oliver did let out a moan but it was being muffled by Nyssa's pussy. Laurel eagerly drank his cum as it was being pumped into her mouth. 

After she finished sucking him clean she stood up and straddled Oliver being careful not to let him penetrate her. She did this so she could touch Nyssa. She squeezed Nyssa’s perfect ass before snaking her hands to Nyssa's breasts. Nyssa's head turned back to see Laurel smiling at her. “Come on Nyssa let go.”

Oliver had wanted to see what was going on but just focused on his task. He was now just licking her clit hoping to set her off. He heard her scream and was rewarded with her trembling legs around his head and a contracting pussy around his tongue. 

Laurel had silenced Nyssa with a deep kiss. Nyssa was moaning from the orgasm but also tasting Oliver's seed in Laurel’s mouth. When they broke the kiss she just said, “Bed now.” They made their way to the bed tangled in each other's arms trying to touch every part of each other. 

When they laid down Laurel was in the middle and receiving the most attention. Oliver was on her back kissing her shoulders and neck while groping her chest. Nyssa was in front of her kissing her and playing with her clit. Nyssa broke away and looked to Oliver. “Are you fine with her from behind? I prefer the front.” 

He nodded and watched as Nyssa reached under the bed and pulled out a seven inch strap on. He felt Laurel tense up, he knew she had never done anything like this before and he had tried to convince her to do it with Tommy. 

Laurel was now a little scared, “I have never done anything back there before.” 

Nyssa was tightening the straps, “We will make you feel good.” She caressed her face. “After we are done with you I want a turn. I am looking forward for you two to fill my holes. Your sister always loved sticking it in my ass and I hope you will feel the same way.” 

Oliver couldn’t believe the way Nyssa was talking. She had seemed so repressed but since her father's death she has been really sexual. “It is fine Laurel we know what we are doing. I will let Nyssa go first so you will be plenty aroused before I start. It will help you dull the pain.” 

Nyssa got out of bed and started to instruct everyone. “Oliver lay flat on your back. Next Laurel I want you to lay down on him but on your back. I need your legs over my shoulders to get as deep as possible.” When they were in position Nyssa stood between Laurel’s legs and rubbed the tip of the fake cock against her opening, getting it wet before plunging it in. 

“Fuck Nyssa.” Laurel screamed not expecting such a hard thrust. Nyssa was relentlessly fucking her pussy after a couple minutes of heavy moaning Nyssa stopped. 

Nyssa pulled out of Laurel and grabbed a hold of Oliver's cock. “It’s time for your first DP.” Nyssa leaned down and gave his cock a few hard sucks to help lubricate him before guiding him into her ass. 

The second he started to enter her she had to hold back the whimpers of pain. She didn’t want to be weak in front of them. The pain was short lived when she saw Nyssa turn on the vibrate setting on the toy. 

Nyssa placed the vibrating tip right on Laurel’s clit and watched her squirm. She leaned down and tried to kiss the pain away. 

After a few minutes Oliver had managed to get his entire cock into her ass. “Are you ok?”

Laurel nodded, “Still a little pain so go slow.” He did as she wished going as slow as he could. It was really hard considering he was in a bed with two beautiful women. 

Nyssa slowly thrust back into Laurel’s pussy. She noticed it was a little tighter. She watched Laurel who was struggling to open her eyes. She didn’t have tears in her eyes so it must be from pleasure if the cute pants were anything to go by. 

Laurel was trying to breath she was on fire. “Oliver faster.”

Those were the words he needed to hear as he increased his tempo. He could feel the vibrations from the toy through her walls. It was making it harder to keep his cool. 

Nyssa was now really excited because she could kick it up a notch. She smacked away Oliver's hands that was holding Laurel up so she was flush with his body on the bed. Together they established a rhythm he thrust up and Nyssa thrust back down. “Husband she wants it harder.”

Laurel had no way to thrust on her own she was just a rag doll in between these sexual warriors. They were both fucking her with everything they had. She couldn't hold back her orgasm the longer this went on, “I AM CUMMING. FUCK.”

Oliver felt her ass tighten around his cock but he wasn't done yet. He looked up at Nyssa and saw she wasn't slowing down either. They both sped up trying to reach their own orgasms. Nyssa’s strap on had a smaller vibrator on the inside over the clit of the user and she was close. 

Laurel’s mind went blank when she came all she saw was white. Her orgasm didn't stop them from still hammering into her. 

Oliver was the second to cum between the three of them. “I am cumming. I'm cumming in your ass.” He said as he shot hot cum deep into her. He was spent his arms fell away from her hips. Now he was just feeling Nyssa slamming into Laurel which was pushing him deeper into the mattress. 

Nyssa finally reached her orgasm and nearly passed out on top of them. She rolled away and watched Oliver pull his cock out of her ass and watch the cum leak out. 

Laurel was in between the two once again on her stomach and she felt sore. She was surprised Nyssa was rougher than Oliver was. She really did a number on her pussy. But it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it. She had never came that hard before and being between two people she cared about made it all the more special.

Nyssa undid the strap on and got between Laurel’s legs. She rubbed her hands up the back of her legs up to her ass. She spread her cheeks desperate to taste Oliver's cum. Since he didn't get a chance to cum in her mouth before they were interrupted. 

Laurel grabbed onto Oliver's arm and squeezed. She was super sensitive and Nyssa was not giving up. Nyssa seemed to sense that and as soon as she got her fill she stopped. She then started to attach the strap on to Laurel. 

When it was complete she leaned over to her husband and gave him a kiss. “You had your fun with her ass but I need you to fuck my pussy. I want your cum deep inside me.” With that said she straddled him and guided his now rock hard cock into her sopping wet pussy. She moaned like a whore when he was fully inside her. “Yes fuck me Oliver.” 

He started using hard thrusts into Nyssa just to see her mouth drop open. She had been in control of everything so far but he needed to take control. “We are going to tear you in two Nyssa. You will never be able to get off again without thinking of this.” He looked over to Laurel and motioned for her to get in position. Then he captured Nyssa's mouth in his trying to distract her hoping Laurel could catch her unaware. 

Laurel got behind Nyssa and wasted no time plunging to her ass. As soon as she did Nyssa just shuddered instead of scream. She massaged Nyssa's firm cheeks before gripping her hips to get more leverage. It was a little weird being the ‘guy’ she felt more in control. “You are such a slut Nyssa you are so loose. I bet my sister did a good job of tearing your ass up.” 

“Yes she did. Sara would fuck my ass until I would pass out.” Nyssa for the first time felt complete and utter bliss. She was in bed with two beautiful people and she was being fucked like she had always wanted. She had never wanted a man before Oliver but she did fantasize about both the Lance sisters. “I FUCK I AM ALMOST THERE. JUST A LITTLE MORE.” That's when Laurel flipped on the vibrator and pushed Nyssa over the edge. “AH AH.” She was unable to form words as she came. 

Oliver felt her cum around him and her body go limp. Because of his last couple orgasms he was not even close to cumming. Nyssa laid on his chest panting and Laurel was still inside of her. He could still feel the vibrator running inside of her.  
It took a minute for Laurel to pull out of Nyssa she really enjoyed the sight. She loved seeing Nyssa's gaping hole before flopping down on the bed to see Oliver lift Nyssa's limp body and moved her to the edge of the bed. He wanted to stand so he could give deeper and harder strokes. She was expecting him to bend her over but instead kept her on her back. 

Nyssa was just coming out of it when Oliver picked her up. He placed her at the edge of the bed with her feet hanging over. He leaned in and kissed her neck before saying, “You wanted me to cum inside of you? I am not even close to cumming again.” He started to thrust into her again making her moan. 

Nyssa was gritting her teeth.’Fuck I am so sensitive. He isn't letting up it won't be long before I cum again.’ She wasn't paying attention as Laurel crawled onto her face and was sitting reverse cowgirl on her face. She knew what to do and wasted no time and started eating out the younger Lance sister. 

Laurel started to moan it hadn't even been ten seconds and Nyssa was already pushing her towards the edge. She looked at Oliver and he was looking back at her. Without another word they met in the middle for a kiss. Their tongues were fighting of dominance this time was different than the times they were dating. She had more confidence and wasn't going to give in. After a few more minutes they broke apart and focused on Nyssa. 

He was getting close so he moved his hand to her clit and started rub. 

Nyssa was moaning and panting while trying to make Laurel cum. They were all close and she wanted to finish Laurel so she could look Oliver in the eye when they came. She used her hands and started to finger Laurel while licking her clit. It was only a matter of seconds before Laurel screamed something she couldn't hear due to her head being squeezed by her thighs. Nyssa pushed Laurel off and sat up wrapping her arms around Oliver. “CUM INSIDE ME HUSBAND I NEED IT.”

He came hard with the addition of her dirty talk he couldn't hold back. His legs wobbled as her pussy was milking him for everything it could. “Feel it Nyssa. Feel my cum deep inside of you.”

As soon as she felt the hot cum flood into her she muffled her scream by biting his neck. She did feel him, he painted her insides white. This was the closest she had ever been with anyone. Sara and her had sex but having another man's fluids sloshing around inside you was different. The look in his eyes wasn't anything less than pure lust. 

Laurel was watching as they calmed down and kissed for a minute before Oliver pulled out and Nyssa fell back onto the bed. 

He laid down completely spent this was the first time in a long time he had came this much in one night. “Is everyone good?”

Laurel moved to the right side of the bed and said, “Can we all lay together?” no one said anything as the moved to cuddle. Laurel on the right, Oliver in the middle and Nyssa on the left. Both women put their heads on his chest. 

He looked down and ran his hands through their hair. “Nyssa what was this?” Now that the haze of sex was gone it seemed weird that she would have pushed for a three way. It seemed a little out of character. 

Nyssa placed a hand on Laurel’s cheek and stroked her cheek with her thumb. “I just wanted you Oliver. My plan was to have you come with me. I figured you wouldn't leave your family for me so I wanted to have a family you would come for.”

Both Laurel and Oliver caught the meaning. Oliver pushed Nyssa away, “Why would you try and trick me with a baby?”

Nyssa knew he would be upset, “I am Ra’s and I need an heir. You are the only man I would ever want to have a child with.”

Laurel was just staying out of this she even felt a little hurt that she was a pawn. Oliver was close to losing it, “How could you be so cold hearted. You use me to get a kid and you would bring Laurel into this.”

“I love you both.” They were shocked to hear her say love about anyone other than Sara. “I don't just want you to come with me for political reasons. I do love you Oliver you have done more for me than anyone. The more time I have spent around you the more I want you. If I couldn’t have you I wanted a piece of you.” She turned to Laurel and looked into her eyes, “Laurel I do love you too. I treasure the times when I was carefree when you were showing me new things.” 

Laurel moved to hug Nyssa she knew Nyssa cared for her. She was just didn't know how to express certain things due to her upbringing. She didn’t agree with Nyssa's plan but as Oliver's ex she understood. He was scared of commitment and would do anything to mess it up. 

Oliver was torn he did care for her but this was way over the line. ‘She isn't lying when she says she loves us. Would she have done all this if I just agreed to join her in the first place?’ He broke his silence, “Nyssa I really want to tell you to leave and never see me again but I can't. I know the league has taught you how to get what you want through deception but you can't do that with us. You can't deceive the people you love. I..I will come with you when we beat Damien Darhk.”

As soon as he said he would come with her she jumped into his arms. She didn't want to act like a needy teenager but couldn’t help the way she felt.

Laurel was glad he didn't storm out or want to fight. Maybe she could go with she needed more training and there was nothing left for her here except her dad. This was a great night despite the soreness she was feeling. She couldn't deny that they all felt something. “Nyssa can I go with you?”

The question broke their embrace so they could lay down to answer. “Laurel I will not stop you from coming if that is what you wish. I just don't want this night to sway you.”

Oliver spoke up, “Laurel just because I am going doesn't mean you have to. I need you guys to keep the team going.”

Nyssa cut in before Laurel could say anything, “You will always have a place with us. We all felt something special tonight and I don't think we should ignore it. We are closer than ever I can feel a special bond with you both.“ 

Oliver nodded, “I know I agreed to a relationship with Nyssa but if she wants to include you I am fine with it. I will always have a place in my heart for you and I have place for Nyssa too.” 

Laurel kissed him it was hard to believe tonight would end with a three way relationship but it felt right. After she kissed him Nyssa was waiting for hers. Nyssa was more aggressive during the kiss than Oliver was. When they stopped Nyssa said, “We all complete each other together we will be unstoppable.” 

Not long after a couple more rounds of kissing and groping they fell asleep. Nyssa wanted another round of sex but Oliver was too tired. 

Nine Months Later

The three ruling leaders of the League of Assassins were bathing in the Lazarus pit. Nyssa just gave birth to their son and was trying to heal in the pit. Her mates helped her into the pool and waited until she was healed. She could feel the pain from the birth fading. She couldn't afford to look weak anymore being pregnant made you a big target. 

Oliver along with Laurel held Nyssa up in the pit. Once Nyssa was fully healed they got out and went to their room. It was a large room with a small attached room. Nyssa’s father used it for weapons but they were going to use it as a nursery. Although it wouldn't be big enough when they have their next child. Laurel was pregnant with a girl and was due in four months and he couldn't be happier. They all drifted asleep hoping to get a couple hours before the baby wakes them up. 

End

Hope you liked it. I wrote this one from scratch to see if I still had it please tell me what you think. If you like the last two better let me know and I will stick to repurposing my old one shots. I know the ending kind of came out of nowhere but I really couldn't find a way to end it without it being a cheesy porno ending. This is only a one shot if you want to make it a story feel free. 

My next one is a toss up between these comment with your vote.  
Oliver/Sara/Nyssa  
Oliver/Al Ghul Sisters/Sara  
Oliver/Nyssa sexually torture Talia  
Oliver/Nyssa/Supergirl 

Comment to vote and PM me if you have a plot idea for any of these. I have one already for Talia's sexual torture story and it's pretty dark. They catch Talia before the island after Chase kidnapped William and they try to get it out of her.


End file.
